Tutor
by frostedbutts
Summary: Clyde needs a tutor, and Craig's the 'perfect' match. Their friendship eventually becomes and unbreakable bond. [SLASH]
1. Prologue

Tutor

Clyde/Craig

A/N: Okay, this is my first SP fic. Hopefully, it'll turn out decent.. Review please, I need opinions on this!

IMPORTANT NOTE: The boys are 15-ish in this. Just to let you know.

--

PROLOGUE:

written in third person. All later chapters will be in Clyde's or Craig's POV.

--

**7:00 A.M.**

A quiet morning is interrupted by the buzz of an alarm clock. A brown haired teenager rolls out of bed and grunts. He slams a fist onto the nightstand beside him, missing the clock. The nightstand rocks uneasily and falls against the cold, wood floor.

"Damn it.." the teen mumbles, rolling over again, burying his face into the pillow. The bedroom door opens.

"Clyde, wake up or you'll miss the bus!" A tall woman says, stepping into the room. "God, this place is a mess. When you get home from school, I expect it clean."

"I don't give a fuck if I miss the bus.." Clyde sighs into the pillow.

"Excuse me?" His mother says primly, drumming her fingers on a dresser beside her.

"I'm sick." He responds, not moving from the pillow.

"Well, I'll take your temperature, then."

"God dammit.." Clyde rolls out of bed, stomping to his closet. He turns around and glares at his mother.

"I think I can get dressed by myself." He scowls, folding his arms. The woman shrugs and begins to step out the door. "I'm going to work. I'll probably have to stay overtime. Hopefully by now you can make dinner for yourself." She walked out of the room. Clyde stood there, slightly dazed. Then a door opened and shut, and a car started in the distance.

He grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and boxers, then stomped into the bathroom and undressed. He observed himself in the mirror on the door, sighing.

He saw an overweight, pissed off teenager staring back at him. He hated his build; 5'4"and who knows how many pounds. Ever since Eric Cartman lost weight, he became the school fatass. He pulled on his baggy jeans and a white t-shirt. He turned to the mirror again; then, not approving of the way he was clothed, walked back to his closet. He pulled a XXL sweatshirt over his head, then walked back to the bathroom.

Clyde stood in front of the mirror yet again, finally somewhat satisfied with his appearance. He picked up a comb and tried to manage his hair, which badly needed to be cut. His bangs now draped over his eyes. His mother constantly said she should make an appointment at a hairdresser; though work had her schedule tied up. Her husband also was very busy, working a full-time job as well.

Clyde heard a engine roaring from outside. He found a pair of clean socks and slipped them on, then his worn-out Nikes. His backpack was by the door; he picked it up as well, running outside. He was oblivious to the fact that a paper fell out of an unzippered pocket on the front of it; last night's math homework.

Not that he did it, anyway.

He walked out the door nonchalantly; thinking of the day ahead of him. He was shaken from his thoughts when the bus driver yelled.

"HURRY UP KID!" She wasn't Mrs. Crabtree. She was Ms. Saggitits, and to everyone who rode bus 14 to and from school, she was ten times worse.

Clyde rolled his eyes and walked a little faster, soon making his way up the steps.

"Fat stupid whore.." He mumbled, walking towards a seat.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said, I just got in the fucking door." He snorted and walked down the thin aisle.

"Hey, lardass." Craig says, looking up from his cell phone only long enough to flip him off.

Clyde grunted and sat a seat in front of Craig and beside a frail blonde boy.

"Hi, Clyde. Awfully nice day, isn't it?" The boy said, gesturing out the window.

"Sure, Butters." He said, then fumbled through his backpack. "Shit, forgot my homework. can I copy yours?"

"Well, that wouldn't be right.. You wouldn't learn anything, and.. My parents wouldn't want me to do something like that. I can help you, though--" he began.

"You're a pussy." Clyde threw his backpack to the floor.

"O-oh. S-sorry, Clyde." Butters replied, twiddling his thumbs. A slightly nasally voice laughed behind them.

"You guys are such fags,"

Clyde turned around quickly and scowled. "Shut your god damned mouth," he scoffed, holding up a fist.

"Make me." Craig grinned, tilting his head childishly. Some of his raven hair poked out from his hat that he still wore, every day. Clyde started to get up from the bus seat, shaking a fat fist. The moment he stood up, the bus came to a sudden stop. Clyde lost his footing, falling into the back of the seat in front of him. A blonde girl squealed.

"EW! Get off me, you fat peice of--" she began, but then Ms. Saggitits yelled over the voices and laughter:

"EVERYONE OFF THE BUS!"

But the laughing continued, even as teenagers were getting off of the bus. The blonde girl's 'posse' crowded her, every girl concerned.

"Omigawd, Bebe, are you okay?"

"Ew, he probably gave you a disease! He's soo gross!"

"Don't worry, your makeup didn't get messed up..!"

Clyde got up uncertainly, Butters at his side.

"Wow, Bebe seems really mad.. Maybe you should go apologize.." He said as they began to walk down a long walkway to the school doors. Clyde opened his mouth to say something, but Craig was following close behind.

"Dumb shit." He whispered, then ran off to follow the group of jocks he hung around with.

Even from a good twenty feet from the group, Clyde and Butters heard all of the gossip.

"... Clumsy retard.."

"..was going to try and fight or something.."

"Then Ms. Sagging-Tits stopped the bus.."

Then a roar of laughter. All of the boys in the group turned to stare at Clyde, who ran in the doors, completely ignoring all of the insults on the way.

This was how it was almost every day; Craig and Clyde would get in some fight Craig most often 'winning' somehow. and then later the story would fly around the school, of course getting changed around by the school's cheerleading squad. By the next day, the entire incident would be forgotten; only to be replaced by a new string of gossip.

They had been this way since around 7th grade, and that was how both boys expected it would stay.

However, they couldn't be more wrong.

-----

A/N: So there's the prologue.. I PROMISE the next chapters to come will be much longer.. I also promise it'll be a slash, even though it seems kinda unlikely at this point. So, R&R if you'd like.

-Hailey


	2. Chapter One

Tutor

Ch. 1

A/N: I really don't think I liked how this chap. turned out.. Everything moves too fast. I really only liked the end with the tutoring session Dx

--

CLYDE'S POV

I walked down the main hallway of the school, annoyed. Seems that they needed to speak to me in the office about something.

_What the hell did I do now?_

I shook my head and kept walking, trying to remember anything I could've gotten in trouble for over the past few days. Nope, nothing. I finally reached the door to the office. When I stepped in the doorway, I saw my mom and dad, sitting in two chairs, and open chair, then Craig, and in the two chairs to the right of him, his mom and dad. I froze for a second, then sat in the open chair.

Now, let me say this. As much as Craig and I hate eachother, our parents have been friends since before either of us were _born_. My dad and Craig's dad work at the same business. So when the corporation had some fancy celebration dinner, all of the family went

The principal, Mr. Feldman, sat behind the desk in front of us. I glanced at Craig, whose arms were folded, his hat pulled over his eyes. He threw his legs up on the desk, and scowled, with an 'I don't give a shit' look.

Oh, you must be such a badass.

I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Hi, boys. Mrs. Donovan, I realize you were concerned with your son's grades lately?" He turns to my mother, who nods. I jump and open my mouth the say something, but nothing comes out.

"I believe I've found the perfect tutor for Clyde," he began, gesturing to Craig, who pulls his feet off of the desk and sits up, a baffled expression on his face.

God, no.

My parents don't even know that Craig and I haven't been friends since 5th grade. He became some popular big shot, and I became the fat loser. Things changed.

"We notice that Craig's grades have been exceptional in the past few semesters, always on the honor roll.." Mr. Feldman says, clearing his throat. Craig has this proud little smirk on his face. For someone who seemed like such a dumbass, he _was _really smart. His father smiles as well, proud of his son.

"And that Clyde's grades have steadily been dropping. Craig and Clyde have all of the same classes this year, so we suggest that perhaps.. An hour a day of tutoring would be ideal." He sits up straighter in his chair.

Don't do this to me.

Craig's really upset now, but he doesn't want to show it. Knowing that our parents are really good friends, I keep my mouth shut, every once in a while glaring at Craig.

"That sounds great! I'm glad my son can help." Mrs. Hawkins smiles at her son approvingly. Craig forces a smile, then glances at me again, annoyed.

"Craig, you're a nice young man. Thank you for volunteering to do this for Clyde, I'm sure he'll appreciate it." My mom says. "Right, Clyde?"

I nod slowly.

"How long will this be? How many days?" I finally ask.

"We'll try one semester. I trust that Craig can help you. But Clyde, if your grades don't go up, you may have to be held back a year." Mr. Feldman says.

Held back? I've never been held back. I know my grades have been shitty for the past few years, but that seemed a bit _much_. I can't think of anything to say to this, so I just nod.

"Clyde, we live right down the street from Craig. After school, you can walk over to his house around five. When I get back from work, I'll make dinner for you and your father. See, everything works out." my mom says. It's hard to take all of this in.

"..Yuh." I manage a nod.

"That sounds good. Craig will be home all day." Mr. Hawkins says.

"I'm glad everything could be sorted out. Good luck, Clyde. And Craig, I know how much of a troublemaker you are.. But next to Wendy Testaburger's grades, yours are the best in our school." Mr. Feldman says, then: "You are dismissed. Go straight to seventh period." We both get up from the chairs and walk out the door wordlessly. That is, until we're down the main hallway.

"This is bullshit." Craig complains, staring at the ground as we walked to our lockers, which were right beside eachothers. What a wonderful coincidence. I pulled out my books and began walking towards Ms. Needham's math class. Last class of the day.

Thankfully, we sat across the room from eachother. I stepped in the room, and cringe when I see Bebe and her friends scowling at me. I bit my lip and sit down. Ms. Needham's in the middle of a lesson.

"Alright, class.." I look at the board. I can't even read the algebra problems.

I stare blankly. Craig studies the board, biting a fingernail in the process. More problems are being written on the board that I can't understand; I just act like I'm following everything. I write down every problem, even though I don't get a damn thing I've written. Then the final bell rings, and Ms. Needham tries to control us, even though half the students are already out the door.

"The twelve problems on the board WILL be homework! If they are not turned in by tomorrow, the grade will be an immediate zero!" I pick up my books and run out the door, not even noticing Craig in front of me. I accidentally run right into him. Both of our books fall to he floor.

"Sorr-" I start to mumble, but he interrupts.

"Nice work, tubby.." he mumbles, picking up his things.

"Fuck you." I walk ahead of him and towards my locker.

"Whatever, see you at five."

I sighed and avoided the crowd, stopping at my locker to take whatever I need for homework later. I walk down the hall and into the gym. I sit on the bleachers, alone, until we get put on the buses. I sit alone that afternoon. I don't feel like talking to anybody. Mrs. Sagging-Tits, Butters, Craig, nobody.

The bus engine roared and rolled along the pavement. In front of me is the raven-haired bastard himself; chatting with Token, beside him. I just stare out the window and try to clear my head. He keeps invading my thoughts, though, somehow. I'm annoyed that I'm thinking so much about a person I hate. The bus stops suddenly, and I realize it's my stop.

Craig's, too.

But I shake my head and walk down the sidewalk, rounding the corner. I walk up the steps to my porch and pull the key out of my backpack. I put the key in, turn it, then open the door.

"I'm home," I say to nobody in particular. Not that anyone was home, anyways. I throw my backpack and sweatshirt to the couch. I check my watch: 4:36.

I walk into the kitchen and find a note on the fridge.

_Clyde, _

_There are Hot Pockets in the freezer. I'll be home around seven. Good luck with tutoring!_

_-Mom_

I opened the freezer, but then decided I wasn't hungry. I walk back to the couch, pick up my backpack, and I'm out the door again. It's starting to rain, so I walk faster and before I know it, I'm at his house.

I knock on the door.

... No answer.

I knock again, louder this time.

"Jesus, hold on a minute." I hear from inside. Then the door opens. "Uh, hi." he mumbles, moving from the doorway.

"Hi. Where should I put my stuff..?" He points to a table in front of a tv. "There. You're here kinda early. Red Racer's on."

"You still watch Red Racer?"

He flips me off and I hold back a laugh. ".. I guess we could start the math homework." He walks to the table and pulls out a chair. I follow and sit across the table from him, opening my math book. "I think all of them are wrong. I didn't really pay attention." I say with a shrug.

"Well, that's not surprising. Okay. In this problem, what can we cancel out?"

"I dunno."

"The like terms. See, D - D would be zero. So those cancel eachother out." he draws and X over D - D on his paper. "And uh, you'd do the same with any other like terms. See any other ones?"

I nod and draw an X over A - A. "What do you do with those?" I say, pointing to something on the paper.

3( a + 9)

"You use.. the distribution property. It's like this.." he starts writing on the paper.

3 X a + 3 X 9

"You uh, multiply the number on the outside of the parentheses by everything inside of it. Then add."

"Um.. okay."

"3 times A would be 3a, since we don't know what A is."

"Okay. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." he looks up from the paper.

"Why are you being so nice all of the sudden? You're being like, a different person."

"I don't know.." he flips me off again.

"But--"

"Fuck you."

"Craig, I don't get why you have to be like that with--"

"I said, fuck you."

"Well you know what? If you're going to be a little bitch about it, then fuck you, too. I'm going home." I pick up my books and walk over to the couch, throwing them in my backpack.

I open the door, then run out into the pouring rain.

And I don't look back.

-------

A/N: Hope that didn't turn out too bad.. I really don't like it very much. But meh, R&R. The next chap will be TONS better. I think in this one, the story moved too fast.. But the next one will be lots better. Seriously.

-Hailey


	3. Chapter Two

Tutor

CH. 2

CRAIG'S POV

A/N: In the Tweek vs. Craig ep, I remember Craig had a little sister.. I dunno her name, so let's call her Kathi ;3

And sorry this one's really short. The next chapter's gonna be longer.

---

I watched him as he ran out the door, not moving from my chair.

I'm not really sure why I was that mean. I felt kind of guilty.

I got up from the table and walked to the window. He was gone. I slammed my fist against the wall and sat on the couch. I realized the Red Racer episode was a repeat, then threw the remote against the tv. The batteries flew off in two different directions, then I got up and stomped up the stairs to my room. I opened the bedroom door and fell onto my bed.

"Why was I so fucking _mean?_" I asked the ceiling, which returned no answer. I hear a door opening. I get up and run down the stairs.

"What's for dinner?" I ask my mom.

"I'm not sure yet. How does steak sound?"

"..'Kay." I shrug and sit on the couch again.

"How did tutoring go?"

"..Alright."

"That's good. It's great that you're helping someone like that." She said, walking over to the kichen counter.

"Uh, yeah. So when will dinner be ready?"

"An hour or so."

Then the door opens, again. "I'm home," my father steps in the door and sets his briefcase by the door. He takes off a raincoat. "It's pouring out there. Hope not too many people have to be out in that." He points out the window. "When's dinner gonna be ready?"

"I don't know, Thomas. Probably an hour." my mom yawns.

"Well, what's for dinner?"

"Steak."

"Oh."

"Don't 'Oh' me!"

"I can 'Oh' whoever I want!" Then they flip eachother off. My little sister, Kathi, laughs, looking up from her Gameboy Advance. She then flips them both off. I sigh and walk back up the stairs to my room.

I sit on my bed, again and stare out my window. It's still raining. I check the clock.

7:20 PM.

I don't even bother to do my homework that night. I lean back, turn off my lamp, and close my eyes. I don't even care about dinner or homework or school or anything. Within minutes, I'm asleep.

--

The next day..

5:30 PM.

I still haven't spoken to Clyde at all. I could probably just forget about the whole tutoring thing.. And say I was all along. That'd work out fine. I could just come home every day, say tutoring went great.

If it was such a good plan, why did I still feel guilty?

I finally got up off of the couch and started for the door. I picked up my backpack , turned off the television, then walked out. I slammed the door shut and leapt off of the porch steps.

I took off down the sidewalk, at first not sure where I was going. I kept running, though, and stopped at a corner. I looked up at the street signs.

ALPACA LN.

CLOVER RIDGE ST.

Where the hell was I? I spun around, scanning my surroundings. Nothing was familiar for a moment, then I took a deep breath. I took a left, right, then ran straight. I was in the middle of our development still, thankfully.

I turned around and ran backwards so I could get a good look at what was around me. Then I heard someone yelling. I jumped and turned around, but it was too late. I had rammed into something. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, then nothing.

- - -

When I woke up, I was in another house. It couldn't be..

But it was Clyde's house. _Clyde's_, of all people. Then I sat up and rubbed my eyes, making sure I wasn't hallucinating or anything. It really was his house, everything was real. When I tried to get up, my chest ached.

"..Shit.." I mumbled, laying down again. Everything's blurry again. I see someone approaching the couch I was lying on.

"You feeling alright?"

Clyde.

"Uh huh," I nodded, trying to sit up again but failing.

"I was skateboarding and you hit me."

"So you dragged me all the way here?"

"Well yeah, my house was closer."

"Oh, uh.. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." He sits on the opposite end of the couch. He picks up a remote and turns on the tv. He runs a hand through his messy brown hair and yawns.

"You want to start tutoring?" I say finally, when I'm able to sit up.

"Yeah, if you're feeling okay."

"I'm fine." I lift myself off of the couch, "Where's my backpack?"

"By the door." I nodded and zippered the bag open, grabbing my math book. I follow him into the dining room and sit across from him.

By the end of the day, I'm sure of it; I'm attracted to him.

------

I really only liked the end of this one.. I already know how this is gonna end. I'm like.. really inspired for the next chapters. ;D Expect more from me veeeery soon.

-Hailey


	4. Chapter Three

Tutor

CH. 4

A/N: Mkay, so time for a plot twist kinda. It's gonna get more interesting, seriously. ;D

Oh, and I gave Clyde a little brother. Why? Becauuuuse, he's gonna be important to the story later.

--

CRAIG'S POV

I had dinner with Clyde's family that night; it was kind of awkward, really. Halfway through eating my cell phone started to ring. I had lost track of the time, it had to be at least 7 or so by now.

"Uh, hang on a second," I said, putting down my fork. "I'll be right back." I stepped out of the room, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket.

"..Mom?" I said, kind of taken by surprise.

"It's 8 o'clock, Craig. Just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm .. having dinner at Clyde's."

"Oh. Remember to thank his parents for having you over,"

"..Kay. I'll be home in like, fifteen minutes or something." I hung up and put the phone back in my sweatshirt pocket. I stepped back into the room.

"Sorry," I said quickly before sitting next to Clyde again.

"So how's the school year been for you, Craig?" Mrs. Donovan says to me, looking up from her plate.

"Alright, I guess." I shrugged. Clyde's little brother, Michael, yawned and stretched his arms.

"I'm goin' to my room." He hopped out of the chair, and ran up the stairs.

"Hey, thanks for having me over for dinner.. I gotta go. I told my mom I'd be home in like, fifteen minutes." I started to get up, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Clyde looked up at me, "..Can I walk you home?"

I smiled and nodded. I picked up my backpack by the couch and opened the door.

"I'll be back in a bit!" He yelled, then followed me out, towards the driveway.

It's weird, how just a few weeks ago I was making fun of him and calling him a fag and.. I feel horrible for doing something like that. I didn't even _know _him.

I couldn't help but stare at him as we walked wordlessly down the pavement. He wasn't _that _fat. He was perfect, with all of his imperfections. We're then on the corner of my street. He stops.

"Craig?"

I stop walking, "Yeah?"

"Do you, uh, I mean.. I, er, um.." He looks down at his feet, "Nevermind. I'll see you later, okay?"

I open my mouth to say something, but then I shrug. "Okay. Bye." I walk up my driveway. I turn back and watch him walk down the sidewalk, then round the corner. I keep staring till I can't see him anymore, then walk up the steps on the patio.

That was the last time I saw him, for a while.

---

The next day Clyde wasn't in school. I had figured maybe he was sick or something, so I just forgot about it and went through the day as normal. One day turned into two, then three, four, a week. I started to worry. Then one Saturday afternoon, I saw him again.

I was sitting on the couch, finishing homework. I was interrupted by the doorbell.

I opened the door and I felt my jaw drop. "Clyde?"

He looked like a mess. His hair was more tousled then usual, and there were dried tears on his cheeks. He lifted his head and gazed up at me, "..Do you want to start tutoring or what?" His voice was flat and emotionless. I invited him in and he sat on the couch next to me.

"What happened?" I ask him as he puts his backpack down.

"..N-Nothing."

"That's shit. What happened?" I ask again. His bangs cover his eyes again, and I reach over and push them out of his face. Then he broke down and started crying.

"Muh-my little brother is d-dead," he began, sobbing uncontrollably. He pulled his knees up to his chest. He folded his arms across his knees and buried his face in them.

"My mom and d-dad are fighting alot. Everything sucks, Craig." His voice was muffled slightly by his sweatshirt sleeves. "I think they're gonna divorce and, shit, everything sucks.." He sobs again loudly. I'm not sure of what to do or say. I feel bad for him, but I'm afraid if I say anything he'll get only more upset.

"I.. I'm really sorry," I say finally, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me, tears streaming down his face.

"Why does life hate me?" He leaned against my shoulder, burying his face into my long-sleeved tee. I put an arm around him. It's awkward but perfect at the same time. But it's not perfect if he's mad like that. He feels terrible and sure, everything's great.

In the middle of his sobs, he looks up at me. "Thanks.. You know, for being there for me and stuff." He tries to take a deep breath, but then makes a little choking noise. Then I notice that it's getting later, and I decide I don't want my parents seeing this.

"Hey, let's go up to my room or something." I say, clearing my throat. He nods.

"Okay." I get up and he follows, clinging to my arm as if he's afraid to lose me. I open the door to my room and sit on the edge of the bed, fumbling around for the remote. I find it in the mass of blankets beside me. I push the power button as Clyde sits next to me, tears no longer falling down his face. I smile a little bit, turning to him.

"What.. What's so funny?" He asks, confused.

"You.. you're.." I laughed a little. I wipe his dried tears away with my sleeve.

"I'm what?" He asks and I just put a finger to his lips. He finally gives in and smiles back,

"..Thank you." He throws his arms around me, squeezing me tightly to him. I kiss him on the forehead, then he pulls away for a second, frightened.

"Oh god.. Craig, are we wrong?"

"Wrong? What do you mean?" I ask as he pulls away from me a little bit more.

"You know.. I'm supposed to like _girls_.. And I think something's wrong with me.. and.. and you... And if my parents find out, what'll happen.. And why do I have to be like this?"

"We're not wrong.. Well, I don't think so at least. I think you can be attracted to anyone. It doesn't have to be a girl or anything. I don't think there's anything wrong with it.." I answer.

"But I don't want my parents to find out."

"I don't want mine to find out either," I reply in agreement.

"Speaking of, they're gonna be home soon." I start to get up. He nods, starting to walk to the door. He picks up his backpack on the way out, then stops in the doorway.

"Tutoring here tomorrow?" He asks, turning to me. I nod and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes a little, then looks down at his shoes.

"Thanks for making me feel better, too.. It means alot." He steps out the door and walks down the steps.

I watch him again as he walks down the sidewalk, not taking my eyes off of him. I was afraid he wouldn't be there.

Even though I watched him, hoping I wouldn't ever lose him, hoping everything would be okay..

I was wrong.

---

A/N: I just now realized how weird this pairing is.. I still kinda like it though, so yeah. Haven't seen any Craig/Clyde fics, so I tried it. I'm somewhat happy with how this chap. turned out.. But it's really gonna get interesting soon. I'M SERIOUSLY.

-Hailey


	5. Chapter Four

Tutor

CH. 4

A/N: Not much to say so far.. Hope this chapter turns out decent, it's almost midnight and I'm starting to doze off. Oh, and probably all of the future chapters will be in Craig's POV.

And sorry this is sooo short.. It's just kinda an introduction to another twist in the plot ;D

---

CRAIG'S POV

The next few days of tutoring went by as normal. It was nice, just talking and laughing. Everything felt right in those short one-hour tutoring sessions, because we were finally getting to know and accept eachother.. Especially after his little breakdown the week before.

One day he was acting a little quieter than usual; halfway through the session I put down my pencil and asked,

"Something wrong?"

He looked up, still in the daze he'd been in for the past half-hour. No, the entire day he'd been like this; just not talking and not reacting to anything and not showing any emotion.

"Nuh-uh. I'm fine." He mumbled before focusing on the homework again.

"..Are you sure?" He shakes his head, chewing his bottom lip.

"What happened?" I say, not expecting anything. Which is good, because if you expect the best, then something worse is bound to happen, and if you expect the worst, the worst just happens and you're dissapointed anyway.

"My dad left."

"..Left?" I'm somewhat surprised by this.

"Yuh. He and mom were fighting alot and everything was getting stressful over Mikey dying. So he just kinda.. left. I never really liked him much, though. I can't say I'm happy or mad or upset or what."

"Oh." I can't say 'sorry' because he said he wasn't mad or upset. What _could_ I say?

"And I dunno. Things are weird. Mom doesn't talk much.. I think she's still in shock over Mikey. I mean, uh, I am too.. It's just that you have to get over things like th-that.. People die, things change. It's how things are." He says, looking up from his textbook. I nod.

"Yeah, that makes sense, I guess. I.. I hope everything turns out okay, I really do.. You're a great person, Clyde.. Really. You don't deserve the hell you're in."

"It.. It's not hell or anything. I can deal. That's life." He looks down again, twiddling his thumbs. He's upset. Why the fuck is he being like this?

"No. Something's _wrong_. You're upset. Look at you. No, look at _me_." I reach across the table and grab his hand. He looks up, taken by surprise. "You're hiding something. I _know_. You can't.. You're not acting normal."

"Well, what the hell do you expect? My brother's dead, my dad's gone, and my mom's acting weirder than I am. Damn right there's something _wrong_. Fucking God's sake.." He gets up, starting to pick up his backpack. He shoves the book and the papers in and zippers it shut.

"I.. I'm going to go." He starts walking towards the doorway, but then I stop him.

"I'm sorry."

"..The hell are you sorry for?"

"Being stupid. I should've known you'd be upset.. " I feel myself blushing.

"It's okay. Really, it is. Talk to you later, okay? Okay. _Bye_." He huffs, then is out the door.

I didn't see him again until long after his mother died in a car crash.

---

A/N: I TOLD YOU ALL. I told you that something was gonna happen, and it diiiid. Even though this was really short.

-Hailey


	6. Chapter Five

Tutor

CH. 5

A/N: Once again, not a whole lot to say yet about this chapter. I'm gonna try and make it longer. And thanks so much for reviewing.. Even like 2 or 3 reviews matter alot to me.. They motivate me to write more :D

SORRY for any grammar/spelling errors. I typed this in a rush. 

--

CRAIG'S POV

When the news came, it really hit me hard.

My mom had come home one day and found out. She was even more upset than usual. I remembered that Clyde hadn't been to school again, and didn't make it for tutoring.

"Mom?" I asked as she walked into the kitchen, approaching the coffee machine. She poured herself a cup then sighed and sat at the table. I followed and sat next to her when she didn't answer me.

"M-Mom?" I asked again, confused. She sipped her coffee, then cleared her throat.

"Craig, something's happened to Clyde.." She says and I feel a lump in my throat.

"Wha..?" I manage to say, almost in a whisper.

"Clyde's mother was in a car accident yesterday," She says, putting the coffee cup to her lips and taking another drink of it.

"And she passed away in the hospital the other night." She was crying a little bit. I feel the lump in my throat again.

"Oh.. O-oh my God.." I reply.

"She was a wonderful mother to Clyde.. But she didn't leave a will.. And since her husband left, Clyde has to go into foster care." Tears were falling down her cheeks, now, then into her coffee cup.

"Wh-what? Will I ever see him again? What happened? Oh god, where is he now!" I said frantically, choking out a sob.

"He's already up for adoption, Craig.. His mother and his brother's funerals will be on the same day.. But he won't be able to see them."

"I need to see him again, mom.. I _need _to.."

"I'm sorry, Craig.. I lost a dear friend and so have you.. We have to learn to cope--"

"N-no. You don't understand. He wasn't just a friend.. I know this isn't gonna sound right.. But I think I _love _him.. Really.. I think.. I.. I'm in love with him." I was now sobbing uncontrollably. She only kept crying.

"I'm corry Craig, but I don't think you're going to see him again, any time soon. He's going to be in North Park." She wipes her eyes, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

North Park was a good hundred or so miles away. Being that far from him.. Nothing seemed real anymore, like it was just a horrible nightmare. Then the door opened and my dad walked in. He looked upset as well.

"It's a shame, what happened with poor Anita.." He said, referring to Clyde's mom. He put his briefcase by the door, sighing.

"I'm really sorry about it, Sarah.. And you too, Craig.. I'm sure they both meant alot to you.." He kissed my mom on the cheek and walked over to the kitchen counter. "I'll make dinner tonight.. How's that?" He said, turning to my mom.

"No.. I'm not very hungry tonight, Thomas.."

I spoke up, "Neither.. am I." I got up from the kitchen table and walked up the stairs to my room. I opened the door, and fell onto my bed and curled up into the mountain of blankets.

I started crying and it felt like I just couldn't stop, no matter what I did.

Clyde was gone, and I'd never see him again.

Never. At least, that was what it seemed, at the time.

---

TWO YEARS LATER

A week after my seventeenth birthday, I got a letter in the mail. I hardly ever got mail, and I didn't expect that day to be any different. It was a hot day, I remembered, and I was swimming in our pool at the time.

My mom walked out onto the patio, holding up an envelope. "Craig, this is for you." I tilted my head to get the water our of my ear, "Huh?"

"This came for you in the mail." She sets it on a table by the pool. I climbed up the concrete steps. I dried off and sat down in a chair, pulling it up to the table. I dried my hands off one more time and hastily tore open the letter, not even glancing at the envelope or caring where it was from. I unfolded the paper and read:

_Hey, Craig. _

_It's Clyde. I just wanted to say that things turned out alright for me, I guess. I'm living in some old rich lady's house now. She's kind of mean, but whatever. I wanted to know if you could come and visit me one day. I know it's been a while, and I hope you remember me.._

Then below there were some directions, like take a left here, go straight here, turn right here, etcetera. Then I continued reading:

_Could you come by Saturday or something? _

_I'm really sorry I couldn't write this sooner. I've just been so busy. Ms. Fields makes me do so many chores here; it's endless. I love you and I hope I can see you again soon._

_-Clyde._

I read the letter over and over again, to be sure that it was, in fact, written by him. He had really neat handwriting, especially when he wrote in the fancy cursive he'd used in the letter. It was unbelieveable.. He actually was okay. I thought I'd never hear from him or see him again. For all I'd known before the letter came, he could be in Egypt and I wouldn't know.

The next day, I didn't waste any time. I took a shower, changed, and left a note for mom and dad telling them where I'd be for the day. I hopped in the car and drove all the way to North Park, closely following the directions Clyde had left.

---

A/N: I hope this was long enough.. I wrote it in a hurry.

-Hailey


	7. Chapter Six

Tutor

CH. 6

A/N: This should have another.. two or three chapters, then maybe an epilogue. The chapters are going to be alot longer, hopefully. Most of my chapters are around 1000 to 1500 words, but I'm striving to make them around 2000 words each.

Keep the reviews coming.. They mean alot to me, they really do.

AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for 350+ pageviews.. It's really cool to know you people are reading!

--

CRAIG'S POV

The drive to North Park was a long one.

Not to Clyde's, just to North Park in general. It was a good two and a half hours.

The town was weird, though. I mean, it's so much more developed and stuff.. They have two malls! And a bunch of other fancy stores I'd never even heard of in my 17 years of living in South Park, like Starbuck's, Kohl's, Barnes and Noble.. The place was just gigantic. After living in a hick town for all of my life, it was a shock.

But I kept driving, following the directions Clyde had left on the peice of paper. I held it tightly in my right hand, the left on the wheel. The directions weren't very good; I got lost a few times.

At least his handwriting was neat.

I finally reached a neighborhood that was so.. fancy I thought that maybe I was at the wrong place. I double checked the paper in disbelief, then looked at the next line of text on the paper.

_It's 5371, Caribbean Ln._

5360, 5362, 5364..

The houses weren't even _houses_. They were too large to be called anything but mansions. Finally, I pulled into the driveway.

The place was amazing.

It was _huge_, from the outside it appeared to have at least three floors, maybe four. I got out of the car and tilted my head up to observe all of the mansion. The porch was large as well, the wooden deck painted a soft shade of blue. I strode to the door and rung the doorbell. I heard footsteps, then the door opened.

A tall, slim old woman stood in the doorway. She wore a long white dress and her graying hair was pulled into a bun. Her earrings were so large that her earlobes drooped all the way to her shoulders. There were wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, falling downward making her look perpetually upset.

"Who are _you_?" She spat, annoyed. I cleared my throat, scratching the back of my head nervously.

"I.. I'm Craig, I'm one of Clyde's friends. It's uh, really nice to meet you--" I began but she scowled and cut me off.

"Hold on. I'll check with Clyde and see if he's finished all the chores I have assigned him today." She shut the door in my face, then I heard footsteps and talking in the distance. I couldnt' get anything out of the conversation, but I could definently hear his voice, which was comforting. Then the door opened again.

"Yes, he's finished everything. Don't stay too long, as I am expecting guests later." I nodded and began to walk in the door, then she frowned again, annoyed.

"Take off your shoes, they're _filthy._ And wash your hands before you touch anything; I don't want you getting any dirt on my furniture. Clyde will show you to the bathroom." She snapped scornfully. I nodded again, dumbfounded as I untied my sneakers. I sat them by the door and stepped in the house.

"He's in his room. Go up two flights of stairs, then it's the third room on your right." She gestured to the stairs.

"O-okay. Thanks for letting me see him, I guess." I say as nice as I can, but she huffs and walks across the room and down another hallway.

The inside of it is breathtaking, too. Everything is spotless and just so fancy. I'd never imagined Clyde would have ended up in a place like this..

I made my way up the two flights of stairs, taking in everything I saw; from the chandeliers to the sparkly white tile. _Third room on the right, _I reminded myself, stepping up the final stair. I counted the rooms as I went, one, two, three.. I knocked on the door and a voice came,

"..What, Ms. Fields? I.. I finished everything you asked.. I even dusted all of the rooms on the fourth floor and--" Clyde's voice.

"Clyde..?" I say, interrupting him. Then frantic footsteps and the door opening.

"Craig.." He said, quietly, sounding sad all of the sudden.

"Hey! How's everything been for you?" I say, as he invited me into his room. He had changed alot in the past two years. He was dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt, with his hair combed back. His bangs still hung in his eyes, though, which made him look more like.. himself.

"It.. it's alright.." He mumbles, looking at his feet. He closes the door after me. "Wow, I've missed you alot.." He says, still sounding upset.

"..Oh. That sounds okay, I guess," I say, sitting on a chair, looking out the window. He pulls up a chair and sits beside me. "This place is just.. so fancy and big and.. wow.." I say, smiling. He doesn't return the smile, though, just avoids eye contact.

"Uh yeah, it's.. it's really nice." He says, biting his bottom lip. He sighed and stared out the window.

"Hey dude, are you alright?" I say finally, grabbing his hand. He pulls away out of my grip.

"..No. No, I'm not al-fucking-right." He says, almost in a whisper. He finally looks me in the eye, "I hate this place. I really do." He gets up and steps over to the other window and fixes his eyes on the view outside. I then notice he's gotten much thinner and taller, standing just an inch below me.

He continued, still staring out the window. "She's horrible. I'm cleaning the house twice a day. This entire fucking house. I hate it. Then when her little buddies come over, I have to make dinner. And if it's not perfect, she makes me go and make something else. Then they all get drunk. Then in the morning, when she wakes up, she can't remember anything so she just assumes I made the mess her friends left. And she's horrible when she's drunk. Ugh. And I can't even drive yet. I'm seventeen, and.. I asked her if I could learn to drive and she just laughed. It's fucking annoying. God, I hate this--"

I listened to him go on for another five or ten minutes, then I spoke up. "I'm sorry.. I wish there was something I could do.." I put a hand on his shoulder. He threw his arms around me and pulled me into an embrace. "No, it.. It's alright. This is my problem now. I just miss my mom and my brother so _much.._" He said, leaning his head on my chest. I ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"And my dad's still out there somewhere. He just left. Left me and my mom. How could he do that? He's such a bastard.. I bet he isn't even looking for me. I bet he doesn't even care.."

I should've just said something like, 'Let's just run away,' or 'Come on, I'll get you the fuck out of here,' but I didn't. I just held him close and kept telling him everything would be okay when I knew it wouldn't. "Clyde, I.. I'm so sorry," I began, but he put his lips to mine. My eyes widened for a moment in surprise, but then he tripped and fell onto his bed, pulling me down with him. I gasped but went through with whatever he had planned.

He clawed through my hair. Finally we broke away and he gazed at me as if there was something he wanted. I opened my mouth to say something, but then he kissed my neck and all that I could manage was a sigh. He pulled me on top of him. I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, but then everything was interrupted.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "_Shit_," he hissed. I got off of him as quick as I could. He buttoned his shirt up again and sat up on the matress. There was a knock at the door.

"Clyde? Clyde, come out here now! Tell your friend to go home and prepare dinner! You have exactly thirty-two minutes to cook something that will serve twelve people. Let's go! And I expect that your room is clean. When you are finished, go and feed the swans." A huff, then footsteps back down the stairs.

"I guess I'll see you later.." I said, hugging him a final time. He nodded.

"Uh, okay. Wait, I'll walk you to your car or something." He followed me down the staircase and out the front door.

"I love you," I said quietly, so Ms. Fields wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Love you, too," He said, smiling weakly. I strode to my car and opened the door. I watched him walk in the home. I started the car and drove off, away from the house, away from that old bitch Ms. Fields, and worst of all, away from Clyde.

- - -

A/N: Two more chapters and an epilogue left, the next chapter will be in Clyde's POV.

-Hailey


End file.
